


Bang Bang

by Ram92



Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon POV, Flashbacks, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Mentioned Trafalgar D. Water Law, Partly inspired by music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ram92/pseuds/Ram92
Summary: "A little longer, a little longer. He just had to hold on a little longer. Just a little, and Doffy would leave the island. Just a little, and the little one would be safe. Rocinante smiled to himself. Quite lucky, the little shit."The last moments and thoughts of Donquixote Rosinante, his last memories, his last smile.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 10





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bang Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/719221) by Ram92. 



> You can find the original work (in Italian) at https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3072818&i=1  
> It was in turn inspired by a Fanart you can find at http://elyonblackstar.tumblr.com/post/106522311247/bang-bang-my-baby-shot-me-down-ok-this-will-be..

**Bang Bang – he shot me down**

A little longer, a little longer. He just had to hold on a little longer. Just a little, and Doffy would leave the island. Just a little, and the little one would be safe. Rosinante smiled to himself. Quite lucky, the little shit. He had heard him fight behind his back, the tiny fists pounding on the wood of the box, without a sound.

It was funny, it all started just the same way, a long time before...

_< < There’s no coming back from what you did. >>_

_His father’s arms held him gently. The cold barrel of the gun pressed against his neck._

_Doffy had already his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot._

_< < We’re going back to Mariejois... >>_

_He couldn’t stop crying. He couldn’t even think._

_< < ...holding your head. >>_

_His brother’s words cut deep, violent as truth, a truth you couldn’t fight back._

_< < Doflamingo, Rosinante. >>_

_He raised his eyes onto his father. Suddenly a thought flashed through his mind: it was the last time he would see his face. His eyes grew wider without a sound._

_< < I am sorry >> his voice sounded tender and far already. << that you should have a father like me. >>_

_Then Doffy pulled the trigger._

Doffy had pulled the trigger. Again.

He was almost sure he would do it. Ever since he had asked him to eat the ope-ope no mi, ever since he had asked him to die in his place, once for all.

And still... and still he had tried to cling onto it. He had clung on the thought that their father’s death had had some meaning, some consequence. That Doffy wouldn’t be able to live that moment once again. That somewhere, in that heart full of darkness, he was still his brother.

_< < Eat, Rosi, quick. >>_

_It was just leftovers and trash, rotten fruit, fish skins and bones. But it was food, after all._

_Doffy was trying to keep the best bits for mom._

_< < Hurry, someone’s coming. >>_

He couldn’t remember much about his life before that.

He could only remember that he had never felt such hunger, such pain in his muscles as he kept running, that he had never known the smell of blood. That he had never seen anyone die.

_Mom hadn’t eaten anything in days._

_The vomiting came first, then cramps... and then this. She was too weak to move, too weak to walk, she couldn’t go out of her room._

_When they would find them, she wouldn’t be able to run._

_The leftovers of what he had recently learned to call food were lying untouched on the bedside table._

_< < Eat. >> Doffy’s voice sounded like the voice of a grown-up. << Tomorrow we’ll find more. >>_

He owned his life to his brother.

Without him, he would have starved, he wouldn’t have the strength to bear the beatings and the desperation without hope. Doffy had saved him. Every day, in every way he could. Even when running, he had never left him behind.

Doffy had never given up. Never, not even once, had bowed his head. That had saved them. Even when all the charges seemed deserved, even when all hope seemed gone, Doffy had clung onto his pride, his ‘birthright’, he had clung onto life itself and had saved them both.

He had made his ambition his strength, his only strength. “The weak cannot choose the way they die”.

He owned his life to his brother. And now he owned him his death too. In some respect, one could say it was kind of fair. Law would live to remember him, and his death would have at least made some sense. It was more than he had ever dared to hope for.

In his cold hands, he was still holding his gun. He knew he would never pull the trigger. He had always known. The weak cannot choose how to die, but can choose not to kill. They can choose their story to have some meaning. They can choose to keep smiling to their last breath. After all, dying like this wasn’t that bad...

The child’s screams got lost in the wind.


End file.
